


Pain

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows a lot about pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the scene in the not-actually-a-house. Because god I'd have loved to be in John's head at that moment. 
> 
> So, yeah. If you haven't seen series 3 in it's entirety, this is MAJOR SPOILERS.
> 
> Hit the back button now if you haven't watched it yet.

She had pointed the gun at him. That was all John could think when he saw her pull it out. She thought he was Sherlock, and she pointed a gun at him, admitting to shooting him before. 

Then she showed off, shooting a coin in mid-air. It was amazing, it was beautiful. It was the moment his heart broke in two. There was the half of him that was thrilled. Thrilled beyond belief that this woman was his, that his woman was this amazing, and that part of him was also in awe of Sherlock, as Sherlock spoke his deductions. But more than that, there was the half of him still sore from the betrayal and return of Sherlock.

That part of him ached with the revelation. Mary, his Mary, a lie built up over five years. He hadn’t even known her for most of that. She had lied to him to hide her past, and from the tears trailing down her face, from the pleading tone when she begged him to never let John find out, from all that he could see it mattered to her, this lie. 

Perhaps that was why he went angry. He couldn’t be sad about this, he knew he was attracted to the dangerous, he should have known that any woman that could make him as happy as Sherlock Holmes had to be just as riddled with danger and cruelty. He couldn’t be sad, so instead, he got angry. Not the violent outburst that had happened with Sherlock, no. It wouldn’t take that to get through to Mary that he was upset with her. 

All it took was a grim face, a few raised words, and then nothing. 

John Watson knew how to inflict pain almost as well as he knew how to endure it.


End file.
